


Taking care of Dick Grayson

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick is useless at taking care of himself, Domestic Fluff, F/M, but you're here, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: Someone has to keep an eye on him after all. Might as well be you.





	Taking care of Dick Grayson

Contrary to popular belief, Dick Grayson’s apartment did have food that was not cereal and energy bars. You knew this, because you did his groceries half the time. Not that Dick couldn’t do them himself, but frankly you knew he’d pick up the easy stuff to make, things he could pop in the microwave or oven for a bit and then eat on the go.  
  
You’d heard from Stephanie that this seemed to be how everyone in the Batfamily, who did not live at the manor, ate. That Jason and Tim were just as bad, and you didn't doubt for a second that Stephanie herself was prone to it as well.  
  
There was nothing wrong with it every now and again. A can of spaghetti’os one night or two was not a death warrant. You couldn't claim you weren't guilty of it yourself every now and again, after all.  
  
But that didn’t mean you didn’t add a lot of healthier options. You bought fresh veggies, and high protein meats, and fruits to snack on, and you stuck them all in his fridge and cabinets. You’d make big meals and pack most of it away so he could heat it up when you weren’t around. On nights when you didn’t have to get up early, you stayed up until he got back from patrol and would shove something to eat into his hands before you'd let him go to bed.  
  
“You really don’t have to do all this…” He’d say sometimes, watching you cook in his kitchen, the smell of tomato sauce and sizzling hamburger filling the apartment. “I can feed myself, ya know.”  
  
You’d shake your head, “Living off sugar and energy bars is not feeding yourself, Grayson.”  
  
He’d roll his eyes, you’d huff and continue cooking. You'd pretend you didn't notice the soft upturn of his lips, as he'd shake his head and walk away. Just like he wouldn't draw attention to the light blush on your cheeks.  
  
You did other things for him too. Sometimes, you’d do laundry if he was obviously busy with work. More than once you’d found yourself picking up his books or dvds. Only when he was very busy, though. You weren’t his mother- or his butler. You had a life too.  
  
“Thanks, for taking care of me.” He said exactly once.  
  
He’d come back from patrol, bruised and bleeding, and you were just glad you’d still been up binge watching netflix. You made him change, and dragged him into the bathroom. He was obviously drowsy, eyes only open because of the sting of anesthetic, as you cleaned cuts and rubbed ointment onto bruised skin.  
  
Pausing for a moment, you brushed your fingers through his hair, and kissed the top of his head, “It’s what you do for someone you love.”  
  
He’d perked up, face flushing red, as you focused on bandaging a bad scrape on his arm. You evaded his too blue eyes, and ignored the blush on your own face.  
  
“You don’t always make it easy though. The first aid kit needs new supplies again.” You murmured, reaching for the last band aid. You knew he'd restock it, but you were already making up a list of what all it needed, you'd pick up extra just to be safe.  
  
He grabbed your wrist before you could open the bandaid, and you looked at him, finally, ready to scold him, but stopped short at the grin on his face. It lit him up in a way you'd not seen in such a long time. Bright eyes, and a white grin that you didn't think he had the right to have after how many times he'd been punched in the face. His dark cheeks were red, it was attractive and made your own burn more.  
  
“Love you too.” 


End file.
